Gone
by littlemisslizzie
Summary: He dissapered suddenly never to be seen again. The question is, will he ever be seen again. AH B/E R/Em A/J E/C
1. Chapter 1

Well it looks as if I have been sucked into the world of writing fanfic…I have been reading Fanfic for some time now and decided to just jump into it.

Chapter One ~ Going, Gone

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

~:~_EPOV_~:~

There was something that was going to happen today, I could feel it. There was something buzzing through the air, the guards were nowhere to be seen and it seemed as though the place was empty. My name is Edward Cullen; 5 years ago give or take a few months I was kidnapped while on a family vacation with Bella, the Hales and the rest of my family in the _**Bahamas**_. I had no idea as to why they kidnapped me, and the people who took me gave me no reason as to why I was taken. I did not recognize them, some were masked and others dared to expose their face. The actual kidnapping is still after all these years fresh in my mind along with the events that followed.

_~:~Flashback~:~_

_I was wondering around the island we were on with Emmet beside me. We had reached a stand or two as we went on walking. At one point we walked past a small restaurant which Rosalie came out of and asked if we would like to join her, Bella, Jasper and Alice for lunch. At the time Emmett had been dating Rosalie and I was dating Bella and you guessed it Jasper was dating Alice. Almost immediately Emmett responded, saying he would love to spend time with his three favorite girls, I denied the offer saying that as we only had two days left that I would just like to continue on with my exploring and that I would meet up with them latter. At the time it seemed like a perfectly safe idea, but looking back I realized that I should not have gone off on my own. I ended up wandering into some of street markets when a middle aged woman approached me asking if I had seen her daughter anywhere. She showed me a picture of a little girl who I would have said was 3-4 years of age. I offered to help her, we wondered around and came to what looked like a deserted shed, there sounds of whimpering coming from inside. I had gone into the shed first, followed by her. I glanced around and after a few seconds noticed a tape player. Before I could do anything I was knocked out by something hard and heavy to the base of my skull. The last thing I saw before blacking out was this mysterious woman standing above me smirking._

_~:~End Flashback~:~_

I woke up some time later on the cold hard floor of a windowless room. I had been questioned about things that I had no idea about. For the most part they have done nothing to hurt me, but some things were forever changed. I am no longer the 18 year old that was in the midst of his senior year of high school. Who was supposed to be enjoying his last year of high school and in the midst of planning for college. No he was long gone. I am now 23 and should be going through medical school as I had planned to. I had been stolen of opportunities that I would never have the chance to get back. The captives must have had some kindness in their hearts. They had made sure I was able to finish my senior year by way of homeschooling. I sure the teacher was someone who worked for the captives. But, that had been over for years now. Now back to that feeling I was having, the emptiness was soon disturbed by a set of footsteps heading my way.


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Time Gone

EPOV~

I no longer have a feel of time. It seems like a long distant memory of the last time I saw my Bella. Has it really been that long? I miss my Bella terribly. I constantly wonder how she is, if she had moved on…If she got into Dartmouth….If she had decided on what her career was going to be. She is what keeps me going, when they skip out on my meals or decide to deprive me of everyday things.

BPOV~

Today is the 4th anniversary of Edward's disappearance. The FBI announced to us a week or so ago that they were closing the case, that a disappearance of this length of time usually leads them to believe that the person does not want to be found or is dead. I don't believe in either. I would know in my heart if Edward was dead. I just know that somehow we are going to find him. He wants to be found I can just feel it. Edward would never run away… He had his life planned out in front of him, he had…me. No one knew, but the night before Edward's disappearance, Edward and I had gone for a walk down the beach. He proposed to me that night. I wear the ring around my neck each in every day, but today I am going to wear it proudly and properly on my finger. He had wanted to marry me. He wanted a life with me. I felt something dripping down my face as I reached my hand up I noticed that I was crying. Alice was going to kill me for ruining her "perfectly amazing makeup job." Not that it mattered anyways; The Cullen's had decided to hold a memorial service, that it was finally time to put their son to rest. I knew it was the right thing to do, but I couldn't help myself from being slightly angered that they had given up. I thought that this day would never come.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Alice taking my silence as an answer, appeared in my doorway and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Lets get you cleaned up sweetie."

Alice washed away all my tears and some of her own but left my makeup alone saying "thank god for waterproof makeup."

"Bella we need to go now, come on"

As I climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes, I remembered the night we realized that Edward was missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything had been going great. It was our last day on the island and everyone did not want to go home, especially Edward. He claimed that he needed at least two more weeks to finish exploring the Island. The girls and I and of course Emmett had decided to go out for lunch. Edward had declined our offer to join us, saying that he needed to explore some more. Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie had made a deal with us towards the beginning of our stay that as long as we met up for breakfast, sometimes lunch, and always dinner and that we kept our phones on us and kept them informed of what we were doing then we could go off on our own. When Edward did not answer a call, Esme assumed that Edwards phone had died. But when Edward failed to show up for dinner we knew that something was wrong. The next morning when it was found out that he had never returned to his hotel room, we alerted the authorities. We spent three more weeks on the island searching for Edward. The FBI became involved and yet nothing was found. Besides a few locals reporting that they had seen him around that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The memorial was breathtaking, there was no mention of his "death" only that it had come to a time to say goodbye to their son and put his worried soul to rest. All throughout the service though, I could not shake the feeling of dread that had come over me.

EPOV~

Footsteps were followed by more footsteps. They passed by my cell. I listened to them as they faded into the distance. Orders were shouted out in the distance followed by scuffling as the men moved out. There was definitely something going on today.


End file.
